Dealing: Rei's Suffering
by Lirin Sama
Summary: A fight with Kai sends Rei out of their place and into a dangerous situation. Now Rei must deal with the fear of what happened while being force to remain living with Kai. can things work out now? or will Rei find a way to leave? ReixKai, ReiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** Yay new stories!

**Kai:** she's hyper for such a bad thing.

**Rei:** agreed. now for a side note, Lirin does not own Beyblade or any characters connected to it. now time to let everyone enjoy this new idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hurt

The street light flicked before going out as a lone boy with long raven locks passed under it. It was nearing midnight and he had just been wondering around for hours, in the rain, with no where to go. His had just left his boyfriend and his other friends in town were gone on a vacation together. So the boy wondered not thinking of where he was going.

His feet slowly led him around a corner to a dead end ally with no lights. This was also the ally where numerous rapes had taken place in the past few weeks, but with a wondering mind, the boy didn't know where he was until it was too late.

"Hey pretty," a voice from the shadows called. The boy ignored it and continued to walk on.

"Hey my buddy was talking to you," another voice said as he stepped in font of the boy. He finally snapped out of his stupor when his bumped into the other person and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Hey Mac this bitch stepped on my shoe. We should make her pay for that."

"I said I was sorry. But it's dark in here and I really didn't see you standing there" Rei began to back up to get away from the person in front of him.

"You see that's not good enough bitch," the one named Mac said as he grabbed Rei from behind and let his hands wonder the slim figure. Rei squirmed and wiggled trying to break free from the grip. But the more he fought the more the person held tighter. Soon the hands were traveling to the waist of his pants and Rei let out a small whimper as the soft touch fluttered over his cock. "So you're a dude? That's even more fun for us. So Shawn shall we do the usually for sexy here?"

"Sounds like fun to me."

Rei watched in horror as the person in front of him move closer licking his lips. He felt the other one rubbing against him and growing harder by the second.

"Please don't do this" Rei's voice quacked as hands ripped his pants and boxers off in one swoop.

"He looks yummy," Shawn told his friend before closing his mouth around Rei's penis.

Rei try to jerk back, but only cause the one behind him to moan. "Do that again bitch. I like it."

Rei just shook his head as tears leaked from his eyes. He had no way out.

He, Rei Kon, was going to lose his virginity to rapists. The last thing he felt before passing out was siring hot pain as his inside felt like they were getting ripped apart and teeth sinking into his neck.

* * *

**Lirin:** okay that was short and ended on a bad note. but it does get better i promise. so please review and chapters will be updated every Thursday or Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** wow this caught on better then I thought it would to start.

**Rei:** and everyone, except Kai, is worried that I'm hurt. thanks guys.

**Kai:** I am too worried Kitten. Believe me.

**Rei:** (ignoring Kai) Lirin still doesn't own us or Beyblade and we really appreciate that no one has caused any trouble for us.

**Lirin:** and extra big hugs for Beywriter, suzanne, riana rox, sonata hirano, and Firefox32 for kind reviews of chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Fight**

Kai tossed in turned in his sleep. He had gone to bed late after the fight he had with Rei and his dreams were not about to let him forget what had happened. So as he slept, his mind replied the fight over and over again.

**XxXxXx**

"_Kai can you please help me?" Rei asked as he tried to balance the grocery bags and get the door._

_Kai looked up from his book and saw that Rei was handling it. "You seem to be fine."_

_Rei growled but did nothing. He just went to the kitchen to put the week's food away and then start to get dinner ready for them. _

"_Rei can you get me some water?" Kai asked as he lounged on the couch continuing to read his book. He was too comfortable to get up to get the drink himself._

"_Kai I'm busy, get it yourself. You have two perfectly fine working legs."_

"_But you're already in the kitchen Rei, please?"_

"_Whatever" Rei growled and tossed the hamburger in the refrigerator before going to the cabinet to get a glass to fill with water. "Here you are."_

_Kai reached up to take the glass, but Rei's hand was quicker and tipped the liquid over the Phoenix master._

"_What the hell Rei?" Kai demanded and sprang to his feet, his crimson orbs glowed with a fiery anger._

"_That was for being lazy. Why am I always the one to do everything around here? I'm sick of it, and I want some help every now and then."_

"_Well if I'm not mistaken you were the one who banned me from the kitchen."_

"_I banned you from cooking. I don't want this place burning down."_

"_Same difference. You don't want me near the stove, so you can deal with the work yourself."_

"_THIS ISN'T FAIR KAI! YOU KNOW THAT I SPEND MOST OF MY DAY AT SCHOOL AND COME HOME TIRED AND STILL HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO, AND HOUSE COURSE ON TOP OF THAT IS TIRING ME OUT MORE. SO WHY CAN'T YOU HELP A BIT?"_

"_OH LOOK AT YOU, POOR REI, SO TIRED ALL THE TIME. YOU CHOOSE TO GO TO SCHOOL, I HOWEVER HAVE TO RUN AN ENTIRE FUCKING BUSINESS THAT MY FUCKING FAMILY LEFT ME. I COME HOME STRESSED AND TIRED, DO YOU THINK I WANT TO THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING WHEN I STEP THROUGH THAT DOOR?"_

"_OH AND YOU THINK I DO? WHAT AM I TO YOU KAI?"_

"_MY BOYFRIEND..."_

"_BOYFRIEND? REALLY? CAUSE THE WAY YOU TREAT ME IS MORE LIKE A FUCKING SLAVE, AND NEWS FLASH ASSHOLE, I'M NOT, I'M A PERSON."_

"_WELL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT, THEN WHY BOTHER?"_

"_CAUSE IF I DON'T THEN NOTHING WILL GET DONE. THIS PLACE WOULD BECOME A FREAKING HEALTH HAZARD!"_

"_I COULD ALWAYS HIRE SOMEONE IF YOU WANT, BUT YOU ALWAYS TELL ME NOT TO WASTE THE MONEY, SO YOU EITHER DO IT OR STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT."_

"_Fine, I'll stop complaining" Rei's voice turned soft, but with still threatening. "You won't hear me say another thing under this roof, how does that sound to you?"_

"_Rei," Kai's voice also went soft, but held more freak then anger, "what are you thinking?"_

"_Good bye Kai. Tyson and Max will come for my stuff when they get back from their vacation."_

_Kai watched helplessly as Rei casually walked out the door and into the pouring rain that started during their fight. Rei was so mad that he left his jacket hanging on the hook. _

**XxXxXx**

Kai woke up crying, his head already pounding with a headache. He couldn't believe that Rei was gone because he was being a jerk. He loved Rei, but last night he just couldn't hold his temper in check, so he ended up loosing his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Rei" Kai whispered and reached for his phone. He wasn't going to work today, he'd spend it searching for Rei, begging for the Neko to come back with him, show him that he would help from now on.

* * *

**Lirin:** so that's thier fight which caused Rei to end up in so much pain. who wants to kill Kai for acting like an idiot?

**Kai:** I'll kill myself.

**Lirin:** (ignoring Kai) well sorry this chapter had nothing on Rei's condition, but that will be coming soon...maybe...i might be feeling evil. Muwhaha :-D

**Rei:** please keep the reviews coming in so we can keep putting the chapters out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** looks like chapter 2 was just as loved as chapter 1, so lets so what chapter 3 gets :-)

**Rei:** Lirin still and will NEVER own Beyblade or us unless she has some twisted dream and if that ever happens i fear for my life.

**Kai:** we appriacite suzanne, Beywriter, sonata hirano, riana rox and ladybotan12 for kindly reviewing, even though you all called me an ass or an idiot. i will get you all back for that.

**Lirin:** no he wont guys so don't fear, after all he'll only get Rei back if he's nice. now please enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bad Morning**

After calling his office, Kai rolled out of bed to make some coffee and find the Advil. Although he was feeling a bit better now he decided to spend the day searching for his boyfriend, he still had a bad feeling that something was not right.

"Rei where are you now? Are you thinking of me?" Kai pondered as he searched the cabinets for the coffee, but all he could find was Rei's hot coco mix. "I guess this will have to do today" he shrugged and grabbed a package. He wasn't too fond of the chocolate drink, but he didn't hate it.

Sighing he grabbed the kettle off the stove and filled it with water, he hoped he could at least manage this without 'burning the house down' as Rei accused last night. While he waited for the water to boil he grabbed a mug and poured the powder into it. Soon the kettle made a high pitched whistle indicating that the water was ready, so Kai turned off the stove and poured the water in the mug.

He mixed the drink and stared at it with sad eyes, he remember how much Rei loved it with cream and marshmallows. And sometime the Neko would dunk his cookies in the sweet drink. Kai didn't feel the tear as it rolled down his cheek and land in the mug.

"Rei I'm so sorry."

After the drink was mixed, Kai searched around for the Advil and something to munch on while he watched the morning news, he wouldn't be getting much done if he continued to feel as weak as he was, cause since Rei left before making dinner, he had gone to bed hungry.

Sighing he settled on the couch and turned on the device he hated to use, but Rei loved to watch movie, so Kai had kept it, it also worked for when he wanted news and didn't feel like reading. But it was mainly there to make his boyfriend happy.

Kai searched through the channels until he heard something that caught his attention:

"**And in other news…the Ally Horrors were at it again last night. Their latest victim was a boy around the age of 17. His body was found early this morning by a local woman walking her dog. The police say that scene is almost completely clear except for the black hair that was cut from the boy…"**

"Rei!" Kai jumped up from the couch almost knocking over his meal as the view of the screen showed Rei, with short hair, being wheeled into an ambulance on a stretcher. "Oh Kami Kitten, this is my fault."

Kai wasn't sure how long he was crying, but when he stopped he realized the phone was ringing. So picking himself up, Kai wiped his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat to answer the phone.

"Hello?" his voice was a bit creaked from the crying he had done. But the person on the other end didn't seem to notice. "He's where?!" Kai listened as the voice repeated the location and his condition. "Okay I'll be there soon."

Before the person got in another word, Kai had hung up and dashed out the door to his bike.

_Hang in there Kitten. I'll be there soon._

**Lirin: **so Kai is finally fully realizing what he did. but will it be too late? will Rei forgive him?

**Kai:** (crying) please review saying you want Rei to forgive me...I'm truely sorry about that stupid fight and I'll take better care of him from now on. so please beg Lirin to have Rei forgive me.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Kai:** so i heard Rei is taking me back soon.

**Lirin:** that only came from the Tala voice in your head.

**Kai:** i dont have a Tala voice in my head, i'm perfectly sane.

**Lirin:** then explain where that crazy idea come from?

**Kai:** ... so Lirin continues to NOT own Beyblade or us.

**Tala's voice in Kai's head: **big hugs for Beywriter, suzanne, xHitsulover, Firefox32 and riana rox for reviewing and sending up some love

**Lirin:** i knew he had that voice :-D  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hospital**

Kai burst through the hospital doors with a panicked expression on his face. The nurse working the reception desk noticed this and called over to him.

"Excuse me, do you need help sir?"

Kai looked over to the woman. She has short aqua hair, purple eyes, a light tan, and she was smiling at him.

"Ah I'm looking for someone" Kai answered hesitantly.

"Oh course, what is their name?"

"Rei Kon, he was brought in earlier."

"Okay, let me check" she smiled at him again before quickly typing away on her keyboard searching for Rei's room. "Are you a family member of his?"

"No, I'm...a friend" he wanted to say boyfriend, but he wasn't sure anymore after last night.

"I'm sorry then, the doctors made a note that only family is allowed in" she gave Kai a sad smile, but he turned away before seeing it.

"Is there no way for me to see him?" he asked with his back turned, he didn't want her to see his tears.

"Not unless a family member says its okay for you to be there."

"But it was my fault he was outside last night, I need to apologize to him."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you have the information. Maybe if you come back in a couple of days the doctors might have removed the warning."

"Alright, thank you" Kai lowered his head as he left the lobby back into the bright sunny day. The weather always did have a way to make him feel worse. But since he was so close to the one he needed, he didn't wish to go far, and would sleep outside if he had to, so his feet carried him over to a bench and he sat there looking depressed.

Kai was beginning to nod off when a shadow blocked the sun from hitting his pale skin. "Hello Kai my boy."

Kai looked up to stare into the kind old eyes of Mr. Dickinson, Rei's guardian since his parents died, thus being his only way to see his Neko love.

"Mr. D.?" he was shocked but happy to see the old man. "How is Rei, they won't let me in to see him."

The old man frowned and shock his head. "Rei is hurt, badly. But he will pull though alright. Now I have a question for you."

"What is it sir?"

"I want to know why Rei was out there so late?"

Kai seemed caught off guard by the question, out of anything that was the last thing he wanted to be asked. "We had a fight" Kai's voice was almost inaudible, but the man still managed to hear him. "We got mad at each other and Rei left. I thought he would have come back soon, but he didn't. I should have gone after him. I'm sorry sir."

"Save those words for Rei, he is the one you need to apologize to."

"I know."

"Now come along, I'll show you to his room."

Kai stood up giving the old man a sad smiled, this was more then what he deserved at the moment. "Thank you sir."

Kai was lead up the the fourth floor and down a couple hallways to room 439. Rei lay there on the only bed looking like a sleeping angel. His skin was paler then it had been, and a fever was causing him to sweat making him glimmer in the sunlight that hit him. He had an IV stuck in his arm, and other wires that disappeared under his hospital gown hooking him up to the other machines.

"Rei..." Kai walked over to the bed and grabbed the hand that didn't have the IV in it. "I'm so sorry this happened."

* * *

**Lirin:** so Kai has finally seen Rei since that accident, but will Rei be forgiving when he wakes up?

**Kai:** please lovely Lirin have Rei forgive me. i won't be able to go on living if he hates me forever.

**Lirin:** i need someone from the psych ward here, this guy needs a mental check and fast

**Random guy in white:** (puts Kai in a hug me jacket)

**Kai:** Rei I'm sorry and help me...(gets dragged off)

**Lirin:** please review :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** well it's time for what everyone has been waiting for!

**Johnny:** my first appearance?

**Lirin:** sorry my Skirt Boy, but you know you're not in this.

**Johnny:** i should be though. (pouting)

**Lirin:** aw you are so cute when you pout. (kisses his cheek)

**Johnny: **(blushing) enough of this. Lirin do not own Beyblade or the characters.

**Lirin: **and we have some nice freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies and cold glasses of milk for Beywriter, riana rox, Foxfire32, RaiRei-fan, and LovelySinner7 for dropping reviews.

* * *

Chapter 5: Damage

Kai was still sitting next to Rei, holding his hand when the doctor came in to talk to Mr. Dickinson. He nodded to Kai, silently asking if the boy should hear the news too, or if they should take the conversation outside.

"Kai should know" Mr. D. said looking at the duel hair teen. "After all, he will be on the one looking after Rei once he's out of here."

"But sir..." Kai was stopped by the old man raising a his hand.

"Rei will need friends now more then before, I am aware of the fight since you told me, but I still believe it will be best that Rei be in your care. It could also help fix your relationship."

"Okay" Kai whispered and turned his gaze back to the teen laying on the bed.

"So then..." the doctor started and flipped opened Rei's chart. "Well the good news is, that nothing was broken..." Kai and Mr. D. both let out a sigh of relief. "However he is not as in a good of shape as we have hoped. The boys that did this to him were quiet rough. As you can see on the surface, he has been cut all over his body, and they also seemed to use their knife to 'prepare' him."

"Prepare?" Kai interrupted. "As in..."

"Yes, Mr. Kon was raped. I would not be a surprised if he now shies away from people. This was a very traumatic ordeal he went through and well be very..."

Kai couldn't take it anymore and left the room. He loved Rei too much to see him like that, and what was worse is he knew he caused this to happen in the first place.

**XxXxXx**

Kai was sitting in the cafeteria drinking some coffee when Mr. D. finally found him. It was an hour after he left the room and the doctor had finished saying what had happened to Rei.

"Hello Kai my boy" Dickinson said as he took a seat next to the depressed teen. "Rei has finally woken up."

"Is he alright?"

"Scared, but he is strong and will pull though."

"That's good to hear, I guess I can go home now."

"Actually my boy, I have to return to work, I was hoping that you would go and sit with Rei until I get back."

"Sure, but will he be alright with that?"

"I think he'll be fine, just don't get too close."

"Of course. So I'll see you later tonight."

"Yes. Thank you my boy."

"Sure" Kai grabbed his coffee and left the cafeteria. Mr. D. followed, but instead of going to the elevator with Kai he walked to the glass doors leaving the building.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei?" Kai called and knocked when he got to the door. "Can I come in?"

The only thing he heard was his Neko crying. A sound he hated to hear.

"Rei what's wrong?" Kai took a seat in the chair he had occupied earlier and placed a hand over one of Rei's.

"Don't touch me" Rei snapped and pulled his hand away. "Don't hurt me."

"Rei I won't hurt you. I promise."

Hearing the soft tone of his ex boyfriend, Rei looked up to see caring crimson eyes, the same eyes he fell in love with, eyes he thought he'd never see again.

"Why are you here?" he's tone was harsh and scared.

"I came to apologies. I'm sorry for last night Rei, and if I could I would do anything to trade places with you right now, you didn't deserve to have that happen to you."

"What do you know? You have no idea how this feels. And once you can you'll leave me again to go back to your life and your busy work. So why don't you just go now?" Rei started to cry again.

"I won't go Rei. I love you, really I do."

"Those are just words" Rei spat out and turned away, or tried to, but the pain was too much so he just turned his head away.

"I deserve this" Kai sighed and sat back in his chair. "But I promise to make this up to you. Some how I will."

* * *

**Kai:** he really does hate me now. someone please give me some ideas on how to get my Kitten back. (begins crying) i really regret what i did and need him back.

**Lirin:** Kai it's really pathtic seeing you begging like this. maybe we should check you back into the funny farm. you can make lots of new friends with all the nuts and squirrels there. (snaps fingers and men with a hug me jacket appear next to Kai)

**Kai:** save me Rei...I don't want to go back there...(dragged back to mental institute)


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** I'm feeling in a very good mood, and that's great for you guys cause it mean an extra posting this week. don't ya'll feel lucky now?

**Rei:** I still don't want to see Kai. Why do I have to continue to live with him?

**Lirin:** simply cause I will it. Now be good Rei and I might made other living arrangements for you with Ty and Max.

**Rei:** sigh. Lirin has not yet claim rights to Beyblade or us character, thus mean she doesn't own anything.

**Lirin:** and as soon as i can I'll get Kai and Rei to sign some TP for Beywriter, sonata hirano, KaiRei-fan, LovelySinner7, and suzanne. you can decide if it's used or not.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Home**

Rei was released a couple days later and forced to return to his place that he shared with Kai. He tried to talk Mr. D. out of it, but the old man insisted that it would be best for him to be somewhere he could be looked after.

"But Mr. D. I can be looked after at your place. I don't want to be near Kai...he hates me."

"Rei," Mr. D. stopped and stood in front of the teen, "Kai does not hate you and he wants to make up for his mistake. Please let him. And if thing do not work out then you can call me and I will come to get you. But please give him a chance, that is all he wants."

"Fine" Rei sighed and crossed his arms. "But this is his only chance."

Mr. D. nodded and they continued to walk up the walkway to the house. Mr. D. hit the doorbell and Kai answered right way.

"Hi guys" he seemed breathless like he was running around all morning. "How are you?"

"Very well" Mr. D. replied with a happy smiled and he nudged Rei who just flinched and nodded.

Kai returned the smile and stepped aside to let them in. Rei's eyes widened slightly as he realized the living room was clean, but shrugged it off. "I'll be in my room."

No one said a word as Rei disappeared down the hall to the door with his name on it. Kai had sad eyes as he watched the one he loves go to hide.

"Give him time, he just needs to adjust being back here."

"Yeah" Kai said not taking his eyes away from where Rei disappeared.

"Well I must be off. Thank you for taking care of him" Mr. D. gave Kai one more smiled before he left going back to his car so he can make his press conference on time.

**XxXxXx**

"Rei I have lunch ready" Kai called through the closed door.

"Not hungry" Rei's muffled voice replied. It was clear to Kai that Rei was crying in there.

"Kitten you need to eat."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kai stepped back as he heard the pillow hit the door with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry Rei." Kai waited a few minutes, but got no response. "You do need to eat, so I'll leave it out here for you. And if you need anything I'll be in the living room." Kai put the sandwich on the desk outside the door and walked back down the hall, after all standing outside the Neko's door wouldn't do any good.

Kai was just settling on the couch with his book when he heard Rei's door open and ceramic scrapping against wood as Rei took his food.

"Enjoy it Rei, and I promise to improve my cooking so you don't have to always eat sandwiches."

* * *

**Lirin:** so Kai got rejected so far.

**Kai:** please Rei I'm trying. I really really am. Please please forgive me.

**Lirin:** why Kai is begging please review and see ya'll Thursday for the regular posting. bye ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin:** so Tuesday's gift posting worked out well.

**Tyson:** no kidding. Maxie check this out, LovelySinner7, suzanne, Beywriter...

**Max:** ...sonata hirano, hanyou4lyfe and ReiKai-fan all reviewed. I say you all get a hug for spending a couple minutes to make this authoress happy, Tyson get moving on that. :-p

**Tyson:** lazy hyper blonde see if i give you sugar later.

**Max:** i love you Ty-chan, I'll help hugging everyone.

**Lirin:** (sweat drop) why did they're vacation end them up here? sorry about the randomness they cause. and just a little reminder I dont own Beyblade or it's characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Recruit**

Over the next few days Kai got into the habit of leaving Rei's food on the desk and then going back for it later. The only time he saw the Neko was when he was making his way to the bathroom and back to his room. But all too soon the weekend was over, and Kai got a call saying he had to come into work to solve a problem. He tried to tell them to get someone else to, but his secretary said that he had to.

"Rei" Kai lightly knocked on the door hoping not to scare the teen, "I have to go to work, but I called a friend to come help you. Do you need or want anything before I go?"

"No" Rei's scratchy voice replied. Kai wasn't surprised that he sounded like that because every night he heard Rei wake up crying.

"Okay, well Tom should be here soon, so just call for him if you need something. And I'll only be a phone call away."

Kai's hand was pressed to the door almost hoping that Rei would open it to say bye, but no shuffling feet came to unlock the door. All he heard was the door bell ringing announcing Tom's arrival.

"Bye Rei, I'll be home for dinner" Kai looked sadly at the door before turning around and putting his usually cold mask on to answer the door.

"Hey Kai" Tom was happy to have been called. "how's Rei doing?"

"Locked in his room like usual."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Look I have to run now, just leave food on the table outside Rei's room and let him know it's there, he'll get it when he feels like it."

"Okay."

"And call my cell encase anything happens to Rei. Bye" Kai stepped through the door and went to his car leaving the door open for Tom to enter. Kai didn't want to leave, but knew he had to, plus Rei would be safe with Tom around.

**XxXxXx**

Tom was in the kitchen making a bagel when he heard foot steps behind him letting him know that Rei was there.

"Hi Rei" he turned to greet the Neko was a smile. "Want a bagel?"

"Ah, sure" Rei gave a half smile back to his friend and went to sit at the table.

"Kai said you don't leave your room much, so it's a pleasantly nice surprise to have you join me for breakfast."

"I was just waiting for Kai to leave. I don't want to see him."

"Can I ask why?" Tom was now digging in the refrigerator for the cream cheese to put on the bagels.

"He's the reason I was..." Rei lost his voice to sobs as images from a week ago flashed through his head. The Neko's tears were enough to make Tom drop what he was doing to go comfort him.

"Rei you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that you and Kai got into a fight, you don't need to tell me anything."

Rei flinched when warm strong arms wrapped around him, but he wasn't as scared as when Kai had touched his hand in the hospital. He felt safe in these arms.

"Thanks" Rei said once he found his voice again.

"No probs" Tom smiled at his friend. "Now let's get those bagels before they get cold."

"That sounds good" Rei wiped his tears away while Tom went to get their breakfast. He was happy for the first time in days to have someone near that wasn't Kai.

* * *

**Lirin:** so with the Phoenix gone the kitty has come out to play and seems to be doing well.

**Tyson:** ha Kai is so getting screwed over.

**Max:** don't say that Ty-chan. this could be what Rei needs to relax and see he's wrong thinking that Kai caused his accident. Tom is bound show him the light.

**Tyson:** ... sure Maxie whatever you say. and one this last note for those how doing know yet, Tom is our friend Beywriter. He and Lirin tend to work close together so when you have time we highly suggest checking out his stories, they're really wicked good.

**Max:** (smacks Tyson) don't say wicked again. no please review and if Lirin is in another good mood there might be more double postings next week. bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lirin:** so it's Tuesday again and i seem to be in another good mood.

**Rei:** and Kai's still gone, I feel so lucky!

**Lirin:** we were both in good moods, now Rei do you mind?

**Rei:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or me, which must be good for my sanity.

**Lirin: **huge thanks to Beywriter, myster review who is nameless, KaiRei-fan, suzanne, LovelySinner7, and midnightangel16 for all your loving reviews.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:** **Hanging Out**

After Rei and Tom ate, Tom hand washed the dishes and put them away so Rei won't need to do that later. Rei just sat at the table watching him, he looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure.

"You know you can say anything to me Rei. I know you haven't talked much so it might help to get something off your mind" Tom smiled at his Neko friend.

Rei bit his lip thinking. In reality he wanted to go out into his small garden, but being outside frightened him, and he wasn't sure if Tom would find him weak for needing someone to be with him.

"Or maybe you want some fresh air. Kai told me you stay locked up in your room."

"Thank sounds good" Rei finally responded.

"Great. So where do you want to go?"

"Just my garden out back."

"Sure, come on" Tom offered his hand to help Rei off his chair and the Neko willing took it. When their skin touch Rei felt something and wondered if Tom did too, but decided not to ask cause either answer would frighten him.

"Wait I want to get something first" Rei took his hand back and ran back to his room, when he came back to the kitchen he was holding his white tiger plushie named Driger like a life line. Tom just smiled and reached his hand out for Rei to take again and led him through the back door to Rei's garden.

"It's a nice day out" Tom commented when they were standing on the small deck. The wind lightly played with their hair and the sun warmed their skin. Rei just nodded and squeezed Driger closer to him.

"Thanks" Rei whispered as he glanced over to his pond. The water was rippling where the small waterfall poured into it and he could see the fish swimming around.

"For what?" Tom looked to his friend puzzled.

"Just for being here with me" Rei didn't meet his friend's look, but he still smiled.

"I'll always be here for you Rei...no matter what" Tom squeezed the hand he was holding and Rei squeezed him back. After that they were silent as they look around the small space. They watched the bees and butterflies float around the flowers and the squirrels scamper up the trees with their nuts hiding them in their little homes for later. For the first time since that horrible night, Rei could say that he was happy...but like all good things, it must come to an end.

The wonderful peaceful moment was ruined when something rustled in the bushed and Rei grabbed at Tom's arm cutting off the circulation as his breathing picked up. Tom know instantly that Rei was having a panic attack and he had to calm him.

"It's okay Rei" he started, "it's probably just an animal in there. Nothing to fear." After Tom had said that a cute gray tabby walked out and towards the pond. "See Rei, just a kitten."

Rei eyed the creature as it walked around the pond, probably searching for the best spot to try and go fishing. As he watched it, he relaxed a bit and loosened his grip on Tom's arm, but he couldn't fully stop the shaking in his body.

"Shall we go in now?" Tom asked when he realized Rei was not going to full calm down out here.

"P-please" Rei's voice was begging and sounded like he was holding back tears.

"Okay come on" Tom led him back inside and into the living room to sit on the couch. "Care to watch a movie?"

"W-which o-one?"

"Anything you want to" Tom smiled hoping this would help Rei relax.

"Then can we watch 'The Secret of Nimh'?"

"Sure."

Rei watched Tom's every move as he set the DVD in place and prepared it to play. Once the opening scene was playing the brown hair teen left the room.

"T-tom" Rei's voice was full of panic that made his friend come running.

"I'm right here" he said sitting next to the Neko holding his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you left me." Rei cried throwing his arms around his friend. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to, but I thought some popcorn would make the movie better. But if you don't want it we can just sit here and watch the movie."

Rei pulled himself away a bit to look at his friend, then the TV, and the kitchen before looking back into caring brown eyes, eyes that showed more care then the crimson one's of his ex-boyfriend.

"Can I help make the popcorn?"

"Of course" Tom was still smiling as he paused the movie and took Rei's hand pulling him off the couch.

A few minutes later, they had a nice hot bowl of kettle corn popcorn and a glass of soda each as they sat to watch 'The Secret of Nimh'.

**XxXxXx**

Near the end of the movie, the part where the rats are helping to move the house with the three kids inside, Tom noticed that Rei was leaning his head on his shoulder and was purring, he had fallen asleep and Driger was held tightly in his left arm.

"You must have had a long day being out of your room for so long. Well sweet dreams Rei. You deserve them." Tom leaned over and kissed the Neko's forehead and pet his new short hair. It wasn't noticed by either, but something was beginning to stir between them.

* * *

**Lirin:** so one more chater down and 2 two go.

**Rei:** and still no sign of Kai. YAY! Tom stay with me until Kai returns.

**Tom:** always Rei.

**Lirin:** well god night all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lirin:** Many apologies for being late, I forgot that yesterday was Thursday then realized as I was shutting my baby down for the night/early morning. So please forgive me.

**Kai:** Forgive only if I get Rei back! If not attack her with everything you've got!

**Lirin: **you're being mean Kai! (runs away)

**Kai:** crap Lirin get back here, I'm not doing this by myself... ... ... fuck lazy ass bitch who doesn't own me or Beyblade, so why must i do her work? and we send thanks to KaiRei-fan, suzanne, LovelySinner7 and Beywriter...(flips through past chapters) hm less names. Hey Lirin give me Rei back and some fans might decide to come back. and of course once we together again I'll start to think of handing out wedding invites and everyone listed above will be on the top of the list for that.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Evening with Kai**

Rei woke again when he heard the scrapping of a key in a lock. He quickly checked the time on the clock and saw that it was shortly after 6...Kai was home. He tried to get up, but Tom too had fallen asleep and was hugging Rei, keeping him trapped on the couch.

"Tom" Rei panickly whispered nudging the brown hair boy. "Tom let me up." The other mumbled something unintelligible and tighten his hug.

"I'm home" Kai called as he opened the door. He was surprised to see Rei sitting on the couch and smiled, but he soon realized that his so called 'friend' was hugging his boyfriend. It infuriated him to see them so close.

"H-hi Kai" Rei stuttered as the Russian stormed over to them with flames lit in his eyes as he had Tom locked in sight.

Tom opened his chocolate colored eyes when he felt his shirt getting pulled and someone forcing him off the couch.

"Kai?" he questioned looking at the duel haired teen. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know" the Pheonix growled slamming his victim into a wall near the kitchen door. "What the hell were you doing with MY Rei?"

"Nothing" Tom winced in pain rubbing his back to relieve some pain.

"Wrong answer" Kai back handed the poor boy sending him flying into the kitchen and smashing into one of the chairs. Tom hiss on impacted and stayed on the floor trying to recover, but Kai wasn't going to allow that. "Tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything. We just watched a movie and we both ended up falling asleep on the couch. That's it."

Kai kicked the helpless boy in the stomach making him cough and wince again.

"Stop lying" Kai bent down grabbing brown hair and forcing Tom up again.

"He's not" Rei was crying behind them. "Please stop this Kai."

"Last chance to tell me what the hell you did" Kai's face was now right in Tom's and the brown hair teen didn't know what to do.

"I only did what Rei wanted me to do" Tom said staring directly back at Kai.

The phoenix hissed and raised his right fist to hit Tom. "You fucking liar" Kai growled repetitively hitting him. "Rei never leaves his room, never mind getting close like that. You fucking drugged him...I know it."

Tom tasted blood in his mouth thanks to Kai causing him to bite his own tongue and some trickling down from his nose but he couldn't tell if it was broken or not. He also knew that bruises were going to be coving his face, but it was better him getting hurt then Rei.

"Admit you did something to Rei, and I'll let you go" Kai demanded as he kneed Tom in the gut winding him.

"Stop this Kai" Rei was now grabbing Kai's right hand to prevent another blow to Tom. "You're scaring me."

"Get off" Kai yelled breaking free of Rei's grip and smacking him hard to the face.

Time froze for all three as Rei fell to the ground crying. Kai released Tom causing him to fall too, going to help Rei, but the Neko knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me...us" Rei cried holding his sore spot. "I hate you so much Kai Hiwatari. I'd be happy if I never saw you again."

"Rei I didn't mean to hurt you" Kai whispered trying to get close again.

"Fuck off Kai" Rei hissed getting to his feet again and moving to stand in front of Tom. "We're leaving."

Tom looked up at Rei as the Neko knelled before him. "Rei?"

"Can you get up?" Rei asked trying to give him a smile. "I'll help you walk."

Tom nodded and accepted Rei's help up to his feet again. He still felt wobbly but Rei was holding him tight so he wouldn't fall again. Slowly they made their way to the living room and Rei grabbed Driger as they passed the couch.

"Don't came after us Kai. We'll hopefully never see each other again" Rei said before closing the door going out into the cold clear night with Tom.

**XxXxXx**

It took the two some time to get to Tom's house, but the whole walk there Rei managed to hold off showing his fear, although he did squeeze Driger, whenever they passed an alley or dark street, Tom had to admit he was impressed that Rei was this brave now when earlier a small cat had scared him stiff.

"Tom" Rei asked when they were by the door and Tom was unlocking it.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay with you tonight? I'll call Mr. D. in the morning and arrange to get a more permanent place.

Tom smiled, although it hurt a bit to do so, "Rei, you can stay here forever if you want. I would never turn my back on you."

Rei smiled back and gave him a hug surprising them both. "Thanks so much."

"Anytime Rei, anytime."

* * *

**Kai:** I failed...I total blew it...Oh Rei please don't leave me...(hides in corner to cry)

**Lirin:** (smirking) its so good to see Mr. Coldhearted cry. Maybe next time he wont hurt the ones he cares about. so only one chapter left now. wow this went by fast. please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lirin:** so my Fate said that Tuesday was a bad mood day and you all had to wait until now for the final chapter.

**Kai:** so its the final chapter...does that mean my Rei will coming back to me and forgive me for all that i did?

**Lirin:** we'll see, now be a good emo kid and do some work.

**Kai:** Lirin does not own Beyblade, Rei or me or another idiots, a.k.a. Tyson and Max, but her dreams might say differently. and thanks to LovelySinner7, suzanne, riana rox, Kai-Rei fan and Beywriter for sending all you reviews and wishes for Rei to come back to me. Hopefully by the end of this he will be back home where he belongs, preferably in my bed too.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: New Life**

A couple month went by, and the boys only heard from Kai a couple times as he tried to apologies to them, but Rei refused to hear it and Tom too didn't care. So eventually the Phoenix gave up and stopped calling them.

Also during that time Rei was getting over his fear of the outside world, and with each passing day, and with Tom, he'd spend a bit more time outside in their backyard. Yes, Rei had officially moved in and Mr. D. arranged for his things to be picked up from Kai's so neither had to go there. So life seemed to be getting better for them.

"Rei" Tom knocked on the Neko's door "I'm coming in."

Rei looked up from his book when his door opened and smiled, Tom was standing there, but had something behind his back.

"What do you have?" Rei asked sitting up trying to get a better view, but his new boyfriend had it blocked pretty well.

"Just a surprise" Tom smiled as he walked in moving a basket in front of him. "It's been a month since we started going out, so I wanted to get you a little something."

He put the basket on Rei's lap and the Neko noticed the blanket was moving. Rei cocked his head to the side as he carefully moved the blanket. Inside the basket were two adorable kittens. One was white as snow with blue eyes and had a small patches of gray fur on her tail and ears. And the other was a creamy color with dark stripes from head to toe.

"You're adorable" Rei picked the white one up and cuddled her close. "Thank you so much" Rei leaned over to kiss Tom's cheek. Meanwhile the creamy colored one crawled out and onto Tom's lap trying to get some attention himself.

"What shall we name them?" Tom asked his Neko picking up the kitten in his lap.

"I like Taffy for they one you're holding."

"What about the one you have?"

Rei looked at the kitten he held petting her head. "I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

Tom too sat there thinking and petting Taffy. She was an odd kitten with the gray spots. "What about Tips, for the gray fur?"

Rei tossed the name around in his head before bring the kitten up to his face. "What to you think, is Tips okay?"

The kitten meowed and licked his face showing her approval of the name.

"So Tips and Taffy" Rei announced cuddling Tips again. "And thank you Tom, they are the best gift I've ever gotten."

Tom smiled and kissed Rei. "I should have mentioned they come with a small price."

"What?" Rei had a small panic look. "W-what price?"

"Nothing big Tiger. I just want to go for a walk in the park with you."

"T-the park?"

"Yeah, the one just a block from here. We wont be gone long, I promise."

Rei looked into trusting brown eyes then down at the kittens. He wanted to give Tom what he wanted, but wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

"I'll be there with you the whole time. And when we get back you can play with Tips and Taffy."

"O-okay" Rei's voice shook, but he smiled and squeezed Tom's hand. He knew that as long as the brown hair teen was around, nothing would hurt him, not anymore.

**XxXxXx**

The trip to the park was just as peace as Tom promised it would be. They walked around the small pond and sat on a bench enjoying the sunlight, although Rei whimpered if another male got a bit close, he was fine. And Tom also kept to his other promise of them not being long and only stayed ten minutes there, not including the walk to and from.

"Thanks for this" Tom said as they got back to the house.

"Thank you Tom" Rei said hugging him. "If you hadn't come that day when Kai called, I'd probably still be hiding in that room afraid of the world. But because you did, I'm beginning to like it a bit more each day, and I feel like I can get over what happened that made me so scared."

"Rei is there something you're trying to say?" Tom was completely confused as to why Rei was being so opened right now.

"I guess," Rei looked down blushing, "if it's okay with you, I want to try and spend a night in the same room."

Tom too blushed knowing what that would really mean, they'd be sharing a bed and he definitely was not going to force Rei into that.

"But we'd..."

"I know" Rei said cutting him off. "And I'd be lying if I didn't say I was scared, but with you, I feel like I can do anything. And this is just one more step on my road to recovery. So please, can we try?"

Tom stared into begging golden eyes. Rei had improved so much in these few short months, why should he stop him now. "If you want to. Just promise me you'll say if it's too much."

Rei smiled again hugging Tom. "I will. Now let me in so I can play with the kittens."

Tom laughed and unlocked the house allowing his boyfriend in. They found Tips and Taffy still in Rei's room play fighting with the other. Rei joined them on the bed and Tom just watched from the doorway. Life was much better then it was months ago, and Rei was becoming his old self without the pressure of dealing with Kai's laziness.

* * *

**Kai:** ...he's never coming back...(cries pulling knife from pocket) Rei I love you so much i can't live without you. (cut's wrist)

**Lirin:** and that's a wrap. thank you all for reading and sending reviews. it was fun working on this and hearing what ya'll had to say. now time to get Kai to a hospital and his arm treated. can't having him dying on me after all. bye :-)

**Kai:** ...Rei...


End file.
